Allen y la lampara maravillosa
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: Allen es un chico pobre que vive en la ciudad de Komuban y su vida se pone de cabeza cuando consigue una misteriosa lampara...ahora tendra que lidiar con un genio de mal caracter,un estereotipo de princesa enamorada,un curioso villano y muchas cosas mas
1. Prologo: El Globo y el Ladron G

Hola!Q extraño se siente volver a tener tiempo libre suficiente para escribir n.n En fin, espero que esta nueva locura mía les agrade, es un intento de parodia a _Aladdin_ , o Aladdin adaptada a DGM XD

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Katsura Hoshino. Espero Disnney(se que no se escribe así) me perdone por modificar su tan simpática historia XD

OOoOoOoOoOoOooOOo

En un lugar lejano, donde el sol brillaba con más intensidad que en cualquier otro lugar, donde el juicio se veía nublado por alucinaciones de oasis frescos y comida interminable. En ese ambiente solitario se extendía un inmenso mar de arena donde el calor era insoportable y fatal para cualquier mortal que se aventurara a navegar por sus tramposas dunas de arenas amarillentas.

En ese desierto se ve a lo lejos una figura que se asemeja a una hormiga…una pobre y hambrienta hormiga que se arrastra en la hirviente arena.

Al acercarse más a la hormiga esta empieza a tomar forma humana…de hecho, no es más que una joven de nombre KSophie…y no se está arrastrando…no, esperen, si se está arrastrando….

Sus ropas constan de unos pantalones holgados y una especie de túnica, ambas prendas hechas de tela delgada que en algún momento fue colorida. Su cabeza esta cubierta por un retazo de tela blanco atado con un cordón negro como protección contra el sol.

¿Cómo llego ahí?

Ya no lo recordaba, solo sabía que el camello que había comprado había huido una fría noche con todo y su equipaje, dejándola solamente con una cantinflora de cuero a medio llenar.

Las últimas gotas de esa agua se le habían acabado hacia un par de horas…

Y ahora, habiéndose detenido, miraba a lo lejos con ojos desenfocados…Unas figuras se forman frente a ella…

Es ahí donde sus alucinaciones forma una historia….

_**ALLEN Y LA LAMPARA MARAVILLOSA**_

**Prologo: El Globo y el Ladron G**

Todo empieza en una noche estrellada, en aquel dichoso desierto…

No muy lejos de la ciudad de Komuban… Dos siluetas aparecen. Una era grande…por no decir, enorme, era prácticamente como un globo con sombrero, un globo trajeado y con sombrero de copa.

¿Qué hacia alguien vestido así en desierto? Ni idea.

La otra silueta, en cambio, era pequeña, como la de un niño de no más de 10 u 11 años.

-Llegas tarde-le dice el hombre trajeado al recién llegado

-Mis disculpas-dijo el niño burlándose por el tono tan formal mientras se bajaba de su caballo-Tuve que pasar por muchas cosas para conseguirla.

Timothy saco de entre su ropa lo que parecía un cubito negro rodeado de un aura verdosa.

El Conde estiro la mano pero el niño no le permitió agarrar tan misterioso objeto. Aunque eso no detuvo a una cosa voladora que se lo arranco de la mano diciendo con voz chillona algo como…

-¡Lero!

Una sombrilla con ojos y boca se acerco al Conde con el objeto en la boca

-¿¡Qué demonios es eso!

-Mi asistente-sonrió el hombre globo cuando la sombrilla le entrego la "Inocencia"

-¿¡Pero que es!

-¿No es obvio, Ladron G? Es una sombrilla.

-…(gota de sudor gigante)

-…(sonrisa)

-lero..lero…lero…-decía aquella cosa

-Usted señor es muy extraño.

A Timothy desde un principio se le había hecho extraña la ropa del hombre, pero no le dio importancia, ya que este le prometió que lo haría más rico que el Sultán de Komuban. Sin embargo ahora…Ala, ¿Con quién se había metido? Un hombre de otra dimensión tal vez.

De repente la inocencia salió volando de las manos de Conde.

-¡Sigámosla!

El Ladron G se subió a su caballo y miro como el Conde se paraba en su "sombrilla" voladora. El niño sintió algo de lastima por la sombrilla que parecía que se iba a romper en dos en cualquier momento por el peso.

Total, siguieron la inocencia voladora hasta que esta se detuvo en una duna. De la nada, con la arena se forma una figura, una cabeza de un monstruo con dientes afilados o algo así, (tipo Kraken que nada que ver con el tema…XD) y en su boca se formaban escaleras mientras soltaba un rugido aterrador. Era la Cueva de las Maravillas

-Ve-le ordeno el Conde

-…-Timothy se acerco a las escaleras

_-¿De verdad te parece buena idea, maestro?-_le dice una figura fantasmal a su lado, este era muy parecido a él pero de adulto

-No molestes, Tsukikami, pasamos por mucho para conseguir esa "inocencia" y ahora con el tesoro de la leyenda nos vamos a hacer ricos, ricos, ricos.

-_No sé, ese hombre gordo me da muy mala espina, mejor salir corriendo de una buena vez_

-Ya estamos muy cerca de la fortuna, no me voy a echar para atrás

-_Ah, ¿Porque tengo un maestro tan estúpido?_

-¡¿A quién llamas estúpido, idiota Tsukikami?

-Y dice que yo soy extraño-le comenta el Conde a Lero al ver al ladrón hablar solo

-Vamos-dijo Timothy terminando su pelea con su yo adulto.

Apenas puso un pie en la primera escalera se escucho una voz-al parecer del monstruo ese-"Solo el corazón puede entrar"

El monstruo de arena se desplomo al cerrar la boca, dejando al Conde y a Lero solos…

-Otro más…- comento el hombre trajeado levantando la inocencia de la arena-Con este ya van cinco…

-Lerolero…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Próximo capitulo: **La rata callejera y el conejo. **

Pues aquí está el Prologo de esta historia…Perdón tanta incoherencia y tal vez no esta tan graciosa pero ya estará, espero n.n Sip, la chica del principio soy yo XD. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEERLO! ¿Qué opinan? Toda crítica y comentario es bien recibido!Bye!


	2. La rata callejera y el conejo

Hola!Aquí está el primer cap de esta pequeña adaptación/parodia de _Aladdin._ _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A: **_**ZANGO-1**(Grax, kya! Primer review =3), **ZakuryMinashiro**(Si yo también me muero por llegar a la parte del mal-Genio XD), **Mandragorapurple**(Gracias por tu crítica constructiva, lo tomare en cuenta n.n)

Disfrutenlo!

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**1.- La rata callejera y el conejo.**

En medio del desierto se alzaba la pequeña ciudad de Komuban la cual estaba conformada por muchas casas pequeñas, todas de un color amarillento pálido y que a lo largo del día cambiaban de color conforme el cielo oscurecía; Realmente el efecto era bello. En si la ciudad se veía colorida pues en todas las calles se podían ver tendederos con ropa y alfombras multicolor colgadas.

Aunque sin duda algo que llamaba la atención era un gran mercado en medio de la ciudad. Toda clase de vendedores intentaban atraer la atención de la gente a gritos y halagos desde sus puestos donde vendían desde supuestas joyas hasta la carne más suave y las ropas mas coloridas.

Es cerca de ahí donde se escuchan unos gritos.

-¡Regresa aquí!

-¡No escaparas!

-¡Estás muerto, rata callejera!

Eran tres hombres bastante fornidos todos vestían el mismo uniforme además de que los tres llevaban armas que parecían bastante letales.

El primero llevaba unos hilos casi transparentes pero filosos, el otro giraba unas pesadas cadenas, y el último llevaba un arma bastante extraña, era como una placa de metal con extremos sumamente filosos.

Aquellos guardias reales iban de techo en techo persiguiendo a un chico que cargaba bajo el brazo varias piezas de pan recién horneado y recién robado por él, el joven de no más de 15 años intentaba perderlos desde hacia varios minutos.

-¡Ven aquí, maldita rata albina!-exclamo Skin Boric mientras Noise Marie intentaba atrapar al chico con sus hilos sin éxito.

-¡Vas a sufrir, infeliz!-le grito Sokaro Winters haciendo girar su arma y amenazando con lanzarla.

-¿Todo esto por un poco de pan?-se pregunto Allen, cuyo cabello blanco llamaba mucho la atención así como su piel blanquecina, un tono de piel muy raro para alguien que vive en el desierto.

Antes de que el arma de Sokaro lo alcanzara salto hacia otro edificio pero no alcanzo a llegar, así que termino estrellándose contra el suelo, no sin antes hacerse un lio con una sabana rosa que estaba colgada.

-¡Vamos por él!

Allen se tapo la cabeza con la sabana y se la enrollo alrededor del cuerpo. Cuando los tres guardias bajaron se le quedaron viendo.

Ahora tenían frente a ellos a una guapa muchacha que pestañeaba seductoramente.

-Se fue por ahí…-dijo con una risita tonta señalándoles una callejuela.

-¡Vamos!- Maire y Skin se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde les decían dejando a Sokaro solo con la "chica"

-¿N-no va a ir tras esa rata?-le pregunto nerviosamente manteniendo la voz de chica mientras se pegaba a la pared

-¿Me crees tonto?-le pregunto aquella bestia acercándose

_-Ya me jod…-pensó Allen_

-No pienso irme sin antes preguntarte tu nombre, linda-le dijo poniendo sus enormes brazos en la pared, acorralándolo por completo

-…-Allen se puso de piedra al escucharlo

-¿Y bien, guapa?-le dijo sonriendo

-…Ah…-el pobre tuvo que aguantar un grito de miedo al ver sus dientes, era como ver sonreír a un tiburón

De repente alguien se acerco por detrás del guardia y le metió la cabeza en una canasta.

-¡Lavi!-exclamó el menor aliviado-Perfecta sincronización

-¡Cuenta conmigo, ahora corre, Allen!

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo dejando al guardia con la cabeza atascada en la canasta.

Después de varios metros por fin se detuvieron jadeando.

Lavi era un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego, usaba un parche negro en uno de sus ojos-de color esmeralda. Siempre cargaba un pequeño martillo en el bolsillo de su holgado pantalón ya que era carpintero

-Ah…oye, Allen…ah...-le dijo jadeando, aun traía la sabana rosa.

-Pufff..-el albino se percato que el otro lo miraba fijamente-¿Si?

-…

-…

-¡STRIIIKE!

…

…

…

…

…

Ahora ambos chicos estaban sentados en una calle solitaria tras un basurero. Se acababan repartir el pan robado. Allen ya se había comido cuatro piezas de una sola vez.

Lavi tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-¿No crees que exageras?-le pregunto el pelirojo mordisqueando su pan

-¿¡Crees que exagero!¡No hay día en que no me digas "STRIKE!"!

-N-no me refería a eso.

-Ah…¿Entonces?

-Digo, si no robaras tanto pan, podrías pasar desapercibido.

-Lo siento, pero necesito comer. De hecho esto es poco.

-Tú no comes, Allen. Tragas.

-¡Estoy en pleno crecimiento!-replico el menor

-¡Estas en engorda!-exclamo el otro

-¡Claro que n…

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados al ver que cerca de la basura dos niños rebuscaban sobras de comida; uno tenía el cabello negro corto y el otro era rubio de cabello largo, ambos tenian una piel grisacea-probablemente por falta de aseo. Al verlos, los niños aparentemente se asustaron.

Allen miro al pelirojo. Aun quedaban 2 piezas de pan.

-¿Se los damos?-le pregunto en un susurro. Lavi puso una mueca porque no quería perder parte de su almuerzo

Los dos niños se acercaron lentamente a ellos con miradas inocentes.

-…-Allen les sonrió

Antes de darse cuenta, los niños se les abalanzaron, ahora, el albino y el pelirojo tenían cuchillos contra sus gargantas.

-¡WAAAAH!

-Muchas gracias-les dijo uno de ellos agarrando con la mano libre las 2 piezas de pan

-jijiji si muchas gracias-les dijo el rubio

-Vámonos de aquí, Jasdero

-jiji Si Debi jijiji

-Adiooos-les dijo Debitto sacando de su bolsillo unas bolas moradas para luego aventárselas en la cara

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Pues solo queda decir que los jóvenes terminaron con los ojos morados…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Próximo capítulo: La princesa y el hermano. **Bueno, poco a poco ahí va esta historia n.n Me muero por seguir esto y lo hare jujuju. _**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS QUE SON BIEN RECIBIDAS!BYE!**_


	3. La princesa y el hermano

Hola!Aquí estoy con otro cap, n.n En fin _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDISIMOS REVIEWS, son los que me dan mucho ánimo para seguir =3.**_

Ningún personaje me pertenece

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**2.-La princesa y el hermano.**

Al despertar, lo único que los jóvenes pudieron deducir es que era medio día, ya que el sol les pegaba de frente con bastante intensidad. El pelirojo y el albino seguían cerca del basurero, ciegos y sin comida.

-Allen…

-¿eh?...¿Lavi?¿Que…-el peliblanco abrió los ojos pero para su sorpresa no veía nada más que un abismo negro

-¡Allen, Allen, waaaaaaah!-exclamo de repente el mayor

-¿¡Lavi!¿¡Que!¿¡Que pasa!

-¡Esos maldito niños me dejaron ciego!¡aaah!

A juzgar por el ruido, Allen supuso que Lavi se había levantado y se había tropezado con la basura.

-Tranquilízate, Lavi, yo estoy igual.

-¿¡Que me tranquilice!¡No veoooo, Allen, no veo!-exclamo totalmente en pánico-¿¡Como pretendes que robemos así!¿¡Que será de nosotros!

-Ah… -Allen suspiro mientras Lavi seguía gritando incoherencias- Seguramente fue la cosa morada que nos echaron esos niños.

-Y tú querías darles pan-le recrimino

-Eso ya no importa...busquemos agua para lavarnos esto.-Allen se levanto con cierta dificultad y tratando de recordar la calle donde se encontraban-Vamos Lavi-le dijo al mayor cuando tropezó con èl.

-¿Por dónde vamos?

-mmmm…por acá-dijo Allen después de mucho pensar, lo mejor sería ir al lado opuesto de donde estaba el basurero-Escucho mucha gente por ahí…

En efecto, la gente de la ciudad se había reunido ambos lados de la calle principal que iba hacia el palacio. El palacio era una enorme construcción con techos redondeados que terminaba en punta y pintados de un color bronce; las inmensas paredes eran de un amarillo pálido. Nadie era capaz de imaginar los lujos que el sultán tenía ahí.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Algún festival?-pregunto Lavi tomando el hombro de Allen.

-No se…

La repentina respuesta sobresalto a los chicos.

-Un príncipe, chico

-¿Un qué?-pregunto el albino volteando a su lado

-Un príncipe muy rico, supongo yo-les dijo un joven con voz aterciopelada-Yo no sé a qué vienen los príncipes, aquí no hay princesas…Bueno, realmente no importa.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Todos los príncipes que vienen salen tan rápido como entran al palacio…-la voz del joven se torno misteriosa-Dicen que en el palacio habita un mounstro que solo obedece al sultán…

-…

-…

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados mientras su cara se tornaba azul.

-En fin, ahí viene-les dijo el desconocido.

-¿Por dónde?-pregunto Lavi

-Por ahí.

-¿eh? –los chicos miraban en direcciones opuestas.

-¡Ahí!¡¿Están ciegos o que!-les reclamo a lo que los jóvenes se quedaron callados.

-…De momento si…estamos ciegos.-le explico Allen señalándose un ojo morado

-Wow, creí que los habían golpeado jajaja…En fin…bye,chicos.

-¡Espere! ¿Nos puede ayudar?-le pidió el peliblanco intentando alcanzarlo, según él; así que dio varios pasos seguido de su amigo pelirojo.-¡Wahh!

Ambos cayeron al suelo en un charco de fango al tiempo que un caballo relinchaba peligrosamente cerca de ellos.

-¿¡Que creen que hacen!

Al quitarse el fango de la cara-y de los ojos-los chicos descubrieron que ya podían ver, por lo visto el fango era lo que necesitaban.

Frente a ellos tenían a un hombre rubio y de rasgos asiáticos que vestía las ropas mas coloridas que habían visto y llevaba joyas brillantes por todas partes; el príncipe iba montando un majestuoso caballo blanco, a su lado, a pie, iba un hombre más viejo que les dijo:

-¿¡Quien se atreve a ponerse en el camino del Grandioso Príncipe Bak Chang!

-Sí, ¿Quién se atreve a ponerse en el camino de mi grandiosa majestuosidad?-pregunto a su vez el príncipe.

-…

-…(Gota de sudor gigante)

-Wong, Haz a esos andrajosos a un lado, tengo que ver a mi princesa ahora mismo para que se enamore de mi perdidamente a primera vista, y luego nos casemos, después tendremos montones de hijos hermosos como yo y seré el Sultan mas perfecto y majestuoso de todo el mundo y todos envidiaran mi riqueza y a mi bellísima esposa, además…

-…(Gota de sudor super gigante)

Mientras Bak Chang seguía con su discurso sobre su genialidad, el hombre viejo de nombre Wong los levanto del cuello y los mando a volar tras la multitud.

Lo último que vieron el pelirojo y el albino fue la boina del príncipe desaparecer tras las enormes puertas del palacio.

…

…

…

…

…

En el palacio reinaba la paz hasta que…

-¡Princesa Lenalee!

En el verde y hermoso jardín del palacio se alzaba una enorme fuente de agua cristalina donde una bonita chica de cabellos verdosos estaba sentada jugueteando distraídamente con el agua.

Al escuchar que la llamaban soltó un suspiro. Era Reever, uno de los asistentes de su hermano, el sultán de Komuban.

-Reever…¿Qué pasa?

-El sultán quiere que usted regrese inmediatamente a su habitación…

-hum…-le respondió con indiferencia la princesa.

-Eh…Ahora, princesa…

-…

-… ¿Princesa?

-…

-¡Princesa, por favor!-le dijo Reever levantando un poco la voz, dando como resultado que acabara en el piso.

-¡Hevlaska, no, déjalo!-le ordeno la princesa a un tigre de bengala blanco, una hembra cuyo pelaje resultaba demasiado deslumbrante al sol.

-Wah….lo siento, lo siento!-exclamo Reever quien tenían a la tigresa albina encima

-Hevlaska -Lenalee acaricio a su mascota e hizo que dejara al pobre asistente-En fin…¿Por qué quiere mi hermano que me vaya a mi habitación?

-Pues…-el pobre tenían más miedo de la reacción de la princesa que de su mascota-Es que tenemos visitas y…

-¿V-visitas?

-Si…-La princesa ya no le miraba

-¿Qué clase de visitas, Reever?

-Eh…pues…un…

-¿Un qué, Reever?

-…

-…Hevlaska, prepárate…-le dijo a la tigresa que se puso en posición de asecho

-¡Ok, Ok! ¡Un príncipe!

-¡!

La princesa de cabellos verdosos salió corriendo para entrar en el palacio a toda velocidad…Fue tan rápida la reacción que Reever a penas la vio; al verse solo con la "linda" mascota de la chica, él también salió corriendo tras la hermana de su jefe diciendo:

-Me va a matar, ¡me va a matar!

…

…

…

En el palacio…

En un gran salón, sentando en un trono de oro puro con coloridos cojines de plumas y una túnica de lino y bordados de oro, se encontraba el Sultán de Komuba: Komui.

El sultán miraba desde lo alto a un príncipe que se había arrodillado frente a él.

-¿Qué pretende usted con su visita?-le pregunto al rubio que no se dejaba asustar por su tono de voz ni por su aura oscura

-Vine a ver a la princesa.

-Aquí no hay ninguna princesa.

-…Si la hay…

-No…

-Si…

-No…

-Si…

-¿Cuánto quieres apostar, príncipe…eh…como dices que te llamas?

-El grandioso Bak Chang.

-Como sea, "Baka"-le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-Pierdes tu tiempo, aquí no hay ninguna princesa, yo no estoy casado ni tengo hijas ni NADA, ¿ENTENDIDO?-le dijo a gritos-Y aunque tuviera una hermana no se la daría por esposa a NADIE, no me importa ser sultán hasta que sea una calavera.

-¡Ja! ¡Ahí, lo tiene! ¡Tiene una hermana!¡Sera mi esposa!

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Komurin I!-exclamo.

De entre las puertas salió una luz resplandeciente, Todo el palacio se estremeció bajo lo que parecían unos pasos de un gigante. Entonces…

¡Salió un monstruo gigante de concreto con forma de…Komui!

-¿¡Que es eso!

-Komurin I…¡Sácalo de aquí!-le ordeno el sultán de cabellos oscuros con un simple ademan

Lo que Bak obviamente no podía ver era que dentro del monstruo de concreto un grupo de hombres lo controlaban por dentro con cuerdas y un complicado mecanismo de madera

Tap: Pobre príncipe…

Johnny: Si…pero, lo hacemos por su bien…La princesa no es normal…Y seguro no va a querer de pariente a Komui

….

…

…

Mientras tanto, Allen y Lavi seguían platicando en la calle principal de la ciudad.

-Mira, Allen, el tipo tenía razón-le dijo el pelirojo al albino, señalando a la entrada del palacio

-¿eh?

En efecto, el príncipe Bak Chang salía a todo galope en su caballo blanco, con la ropa hecha harapos y sin boina, seguido de su sirviente Wong, ambos en pánico y gritando.

-¡Estás loco, Komui!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Próximo cap: La princesa, la rata callejera y el conejo. **Bueno, lamento la espera n.n Espero les haya agradado este cap y que esta adaptación les parezca más o menos buena o decente, disculpen si hay por ahí faltas de ortografía : P _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!COMENTARIOS?CRITICAS? BYE!**_


	4. La princesa,la rata callejera yel conejo

Hola!¿Qué tal? aquí estoy de nuevo con otro cap mas._**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**_

Todos los personajes son de la fabulosa Katsura Hoshino

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

**3.-La princesa, la rata callejera y el conejo**

Lenalee llego frente a su hermano justo cuando el "grandioso y genial" príncipe Bak Chang iba saliendo a todo galope de la ciudad de Komuba

-¿Dónde?-pregunto la princesa a su hermano que seguía sentando en lo incontables cojines de su trono de oro.

-¿Eh?...Deberías estar en tu habita…Kya!Lenalee!-exclamo el Sultán bajando de un brinco de su trono-¿Qué bueno que vienes a visitarme mientras trabajo…pufff, ser sultán es bastante complicado….

-¿Dónde está?-insistió la chica mirando alrededor

-¡Lo sabia!¡Ese color te queda de maravilla!-le soltó de repente el otro lanzándose a abrazarla-Ese vestido te queda muy bien, mi lenalee.

Lenalee iba vestida con el atuendo típico de princesa del desierto. Unos pantalones holgados de una tela azul claro, asi como el top, dejando al descubierto el abdomen, los brazos y con un escote algo revelador.

-…

-¡Hermanooo!¡¿Don…

-¡Johnny!-exclamo Komui sosteniendo a su hermana de los hombros.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el sirviente apareció con una reverencia.

-¿¡S-si!

-¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!-dijo señalando a su hermana (quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia)

- ¿Qué cosa, señor?

-E-ste…este…escote.

-Ah…pues…yo…

-¡Si!¡Tu lo diseñaste todo, pervertido, pulpo!¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner en mi inocente-pura-casta y lindísima Lenalee algo como esto?¿¡Acaso te gusta verla asi!...y aparte…¿¡Tu tomaste las medidas!

-¡S-siii!-exclamo Jonnhy en un grito de pánico

-¡Hermano!

El Sultan cerró la boca de inmediato y no porque su hermanita se lo pidiera sino que prácticamente se vio obligado ya que su mandíbula quedo en el suelo. Su "tierna" hermanita lo tenía estampado en el frio piso de mármol

-¡Primero que nada! Yo le pedí a Jhonny que me hiciera este traje así, esto traerá algún príncipe algún día….-le dijo Lenalee. Cuando Komui intento replicar la chica empujo su cabeza con el pie (calzado en una simpática zapatilla azul claro y plateada) contra el piso-Ahora ¿¡Donde esta mi príncipe!-chillo en un berrinche

-Aquí no hay ningún prin…

-Yo se que sí.

-Pero mi Lenalee, tu no necesitas un príncipe. Todos son iguales, ricos, presumidos, egocéntricos y solo les interesa tener la fortuna más grande y la esposa más hermosa, además, son de esos que siempre quieren rescatar a la damisela en desgracia y creen que las mujeres son débiles para rescatarse a sí mismas.

-¿Y?

-…(Gota de sudor)

Al ver que de verdad no parecía haber ningún príncipe en el palacio, la princesa se retiro nuevamente al jardín.

Cerca de la fuente había una gran jaula que contenía exóticas criaturas que parecía pelotitas con alas y cola.

-A este paso jamás me casare…-se dijo. Sin pensarlo y sin ninguna razón en especial abrió la jaula de los "Golems" y estos salieron volado soltando gruñidos.

-Eso hare…Irme.- Hevlaska le dirigió una mirada de tristeza

Dentro, Komui se mordia las uñas nerviosamente hasta que un ser entro en el salon.

-¡Ah, Conde!¡Ayudeme!

**Al anochecer**

**-**¿No te gustaría vivir ahí, Allen?-le preguntaba Lavi a su compañero mirando por la ventana hacia el Palacio que por alguna extraña razón relucía en la noche.-¿Te imaginas? Sirvientes por todas partes que hagan lo que les digas, comida a montones todos los días, buena ropa, una gran cama y tal vez hasta una novia…o muchas!-exclamo sonriendo

-La verdad no me interesaría vivir en el palacio… bueno, solo por la comida pero realmente no aspiro a tanto.

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-Qué extraño eres, Allen…Ah…Tengo hambre…

-si…yo también

-¿Bocadillo nocturno?-le sugirió al albino

Ambos jóvenes salieron de su escondrijo-una casa medio en ruinas con un par de cojines y mantas en el suelo asi como escombros y viejos cacharros-y se dirigieron al mercado con la esperanza de encontrar cualquier cosilla para cenar.

**En el palacio...**

La princesa Lenalee estaba muy concentrada mirando un gran armario que abarcaba una de las grandes paredes de su habitacion, su tigresa Hevlaska dormitaba a su lado. **  
><strong>

-No se que llevar...Si tu fueras a escapar para buscar una aventura donde terminaras raptada por un villano y te salva un apuesto principe para casarte...¿Que llevarias de equipaje,Hevlaska? Digo, el villano por supuesto tiene que ver que soy hermosa y rica para que me secuerte, asi que deberia llevar el vestido rosa con bordado de oro...pero despues que traje me llevare para cuando el principe se enamore a primera vista de mi y me despierte con un beso tras haber escalado la torre mas alta de "muy, muy lejano"...Tal vez deberia llevar un par de zapatillas extras...solo por si acaso se me cae una, asi mi amado me buscaria por todo el reino y...

-Princesa.

-humpf...¿Ahora que?-pregunto Lenalee volteando hacia la entrada-Ah, Road, Lulubel, que bueno que estan aqui, ayudenme a buscar un par de atuendos para mi aventura.

-¿Que aventura?-pregunto Lulubel haciendose el largo cabello rubio a un lado, de algun modo no le sorprendia la idea de su ama.

-¡Yay!¿Te vas, princesa?¿Entonces yo puedo ser la princesa de aqui ahora?

-No, Road. Tu vas a ser mi querida sirvienta para SIEMPRE.

-Buuuuu...-suspiro la pequeña Road Kamelot con indiferencia.-Pero si no vas a estar aqui, ya no tendremos nada que hacer.

-SHHHHH!Road!-le dijo Lulubel dandole un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Ocupense de mi hermano, mantengalo ocupado, se que sabras que hacer, Road-le dijo la pelinegra a la menor de las tres con una sonrisa malevola.

-Claro.

-Si vas a escapar(escape que espero de corazon resulte bien)-comento Lulubel rebuscando en el armario-Tendras que ir disfrazada de pobre o algo...

**Por otra parte**

Ya no había mucha gente en las calles, solo el "Escupe fuego" y algunos mercaderes acabando de empacar mercancía.

-¿Ves algo bueno, Lavi?-pregunto el peliblanco mirando como el "escupe fuego" sacaba un gran bocanada anaranjada como si fuera un dragón.

-Oh si…

-¿eh?-Allen, que ya conocía muy bien a su amigo, sabía que ese tonito que había usado solo podía significar una cosa.

-¡STRIKE!

Una chica iba caminando por la calle ataviada con una burda túnica café, a pesar de lo oscura de su túnica, ella resaltaba, tanto por sus grandes ojos y pestañas largas como por su bonita piel. La chica cargaba una bolsa de lino.

Lavi volteo a ver al menor con ojos de borreguito a medio morir.

-No.

-Por favooooooooor…

-No, Lavi…

…

…

…

…

-¿¡Aquí viven!-exclamo Lenalee al ver donde vivían los dos amigos.

-¿Cómo fue que terminamos así?-se dijo Allen mirando a la chica sentarse en el suelo (No sin antes ordenarle a Lavi que barriera)

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kya!¿Acaso no adoran a Lavi?¿Como no querelo? 3….En fin, disculpen la tardanza :P y las faltas de ortografía o dedazos que anden por ahí…_**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA MENSADA MIA XD Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**_**Nos vemos en el próximo cap! Q estén bien! Bye!**


	5. El corazon

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOo

**4.-El corazón **

-¿¡Aquí viven!-pregunto Lenalee algo escandalizada mientras se sentaba en el piso(recién barrido por Lavi)-Cuándo dijiste que vivías en un palacio me imagine otra cosa¿sabes?…-le recriminó al pelirojo con el ceño fruncido-¿¡Acaso son pobres!

-¿?-Allen volteo a verla extrañado-Pues s…

-¡No, no!¡Claro que no!-exclamo Lavi tapándole rápidamente la boca al albino.-Veras, unos príncipes extranjeros como nosotros no podemos andar en esta ciudad así como así….eh…Esto es una fachada nada mas…

-¿Q-que…-el peliblanco intento preguntarle a su amigo de que rayos estaba hablando pero a cambio recibió un ligero golpe en la cabeza

-¿Entonces si son príncipes?-pregunto con un tono esperanzado

-Claro.

-Nos permites un segundo…eh…¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo el peliblanco

-Llamenme Lenalee

-¿Ok, nos permites un momento, Lenalee?-pidió Allen cortésmente, agarrando de la oreja a su travieso amigo y llevándoselo lejos de la chica de apariencia de pobre.

-¿Qué pasa, Allen?

-¿¡Como que que pasa, Lavi!¿¡Porque la trajiste aquí!¡No sabemos ni de donde salió!-le dijo susurrando pero obviamente alterado y algo enojado.

-Vamos, Allen, la chica es pobre y me dijo que no tiene lugar donde quedarse en la noche-le respondió el ojiverde con parche en un ojo al tiempo que sonreía levemente-¿Dejarías a alguien indefenso quedarse solo en las frías calles de la ciudad?

-N-no pero..

-¿La dejarías a su suerte? ¿Sin nada para defenderse de los ladrones?

-¡No, pero…

-¿La dejarías medio morir en el frio del desierto solo porque no sabes de donde viene? ¿Eh?¿Lo harías, Allen?-le dijo en un tono tan persuasivo que el menor ya no tuvo argumentos en contra

-Ok…puede quedarse…solo espero que no mucho tiempo…

-Genial, eres una buena persona, Allen-Lavi le palmo la cabeza para después darse la vuelta, dispuesto a seducir y satisfacer los caprichos de la muchacha

-¡No hemos terminado, Lavi!-exclamo tomándolo del cuello de su túnica beige y atrayéndolo con tal fuerza que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados.

-Eh….¿Son novios?-pregunto de repente Lenalee al ver a los dos tan juntitos

-Jajaja, todos caen ante mis encantos pero te juro que yo no soy "asi", Lenalee

La muchacha sonrio aliviada y se distrajo mirando el lugar

-¡Tu…-El albino se separo de el otro algo apenado-Haber…-respiro profundamente-Lavi ¿Cómo es eso de que somos príncipes extranjeros disfrazados de pobres?-le susurro al oído

-Una frasecilla que me aprendí para conquistar chicas, nunca falla…Algún día comprenderás de las mieles del amor.

-¿¡Que estupideces dices!¿Que tiene que ver eso con…?¿¡Mieles del…-Allen dejo la frase en el aire y se masajeo las sienes haciendo uso de su paciencia para no matar al pelirojo quien seguramente los metería en un lio-Ah…supongo que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer…

-¡Kya!¡Allen, eres tan genial!

-Si..si…-el menor intento zafarse del abrazo de su amigo.-Pero solo un par de días, antes de que empiece a preguntar cosas sobre eso de que somos príncipes, porque seguramente va a preguntar.

-Lo dudo.

-Oigan… ¿Sinceramente, a cuanto llega su riqueza, chicos?-cuestiono Lenalee con un fondo rosa a sus espaldas…

-(gota de sudor)

-(gota de sudor y cara de "te lo dije")…¿ves ,Lavi?…

**En el palacio a la mañana siguiente.**

-¿Puede creerlo, "Conde"?

Komui iba de un lado a otro frente a su trono, mordiendo su blanco turbante mientras decía incoherencias respecto al príncipe Bak Chang y su querida hermana.

-La princesa es joven, sultán-le respondió el hombre "de otra dimensión" cuyo cuerpo parecía un globo-Los jóvenes son muy…románticos…

-¡Los jóvenes son unos calenturientos!-exclamo el otro-¡Excepto mi Lenalee! Ella es la pura imagen de la castidad pero quiere casarse…

-mmm…Si de verdad no quiere casarla con un…EH…calenturiento…joven, porque no busca a alguien más- El Conde se acerco a su amo ayudándose de su sombrilla parlante como si fuera un bastón-Ya sabe…Alguien de confianza, alguien que usted sepa que sería incapaz de lastimar a la princesa.

-¿Te refieres a Reever?...¿¡Porque!¿¡A Reever le gusta Lenalee!¡Reee…

Antes de que el sultan pegara el grito el Conde le interrumpió al tiempo que una gota de sudor se le formaba en la cabeza

-En realidad me refería a mí, su majestad.

-¿Tu? –Komui puso una ligera mueca –Pero si tu eres muy viejo…-y evito decir "gordo" por miedo a como pudiera reaccionar el otro, después de todo se rumoraba que su consejero sabia brujería y tenía un pacto con Ala y demás cosas extrañas, incluyendo la horrenda sombrilla con ojos y boca.

Entonces Komui olvido parcialmente lo que paso después…Solo recordaba haber aceptado la propuesta de su consejero respecto a que se casara con Lenalee, aparte de que le dio su anillo…

Mientras iba saliendo del salón principal del palacio el Conde le comento a su sombrilla.

-Gracias lero…ahora tenemos que seguir buscando a alguien que nos haga ese "trabajito"-el anillo turquesa resplandeció en su palma…no le cabía en ningún dedo…

…

-Dice que quiere mucho a su hermana…-le comentaba Lulubel a Road, ambas escondidas tras el cortinado del salón principal-Pero ni se ha dado cuenta de que ya no está aquí...

-Hum…oye, escuchaste lo que dijo el consejero del sultán ¿verdad?-pregunto la menor mirando como el redondo personaje salía del salón y sonrió-Me pregunto que se traerá entre manos…¿Quieres investigar, Lulu?

-No.

-Genial, vamos.-dijo jalando a la rubia para seguir al Conde.

…

…

…

Allen y Lavi se despertaron terriblemente adoloridos por dormir en el piso sin un solo cojín o manta…ya que decidieron dárselas a la chica que se despertó tan fresca como una lechuga. Ambos chicos se cuestionaban que llevaba la chica en la bolsa de lino, de la cual no se separaba ni por un segundo, finalmente decidieron preguntarle.

-Oye…Lenalee, ¿Qué llevas en la bolsa?-le pregunto Allen cuando la chica miraba desde la ventana la vista el palacio-Es que no la sueltas…

-Es algo muy importante para mí.

-hmm…¿Qué es?-Lavi se acerco todo encorvado como viejo agarrándose la espalda

-Es ropa.- respondió Lenalee agarrando con más fuerza la bolsa-Es ropa necesaria para nuestro viaje.

-…-Allen quedo confundido

-…¿Viaje?-Lavi puso cara de tristeza creyendo la que linda chica se iría pronto de su lado-¿A dónde vas?

-¿A dónde voy?-ella sonrió de oreja a oreja-La pregunta seria "¿A dónde _vamos_?"

-¿Qué?-preguntaron al unísono los chicos

-Solo que aun no me decido…los dos son muy lindos

-…

-…

-Ah…ajaja…este…-Lavi se puso de piedra no es que le desagradara la idea de pasar más tiempo con Lenalee pero…algo le decía que eso iba a acabar muy mal… y aparte Allen lo mataba con la mirada.

-Por cierto…-comento la chica de cabellos largos arreglándose el cabello-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

Allen soltó un profundo suspiro antes de que los tres salieran de la "casa" para ir al mercado en busca de comida.

Allen y Lavi miraban los puestos buscando a algún vendedor desprevenido.

El pelirojo, con mucha habilidad, logro agarrar-robar- un melón de un puesto; después de que lo partieran y los tres comieran su parte Lenalee se les quedo viendo con cara de "¿eso es todo?". Los 3 pasaron al lado de un puesto de manzanas rojas y relucientes; Lenalee fue la única que le prestó atención y no realmente por que se le antojara una manzana sino porque dos niños-un poco extraños-miraban el puesto con caras que daban lastima.

-Awwwww, ¿Tienen hambre?-pregunto la chica mirándolos con ternura, los niños; uno rubio y otro de cabellos azabache; sonrieron tímidamente-Ok-sin pensarlo agarro un par de manzanas y se las dio a los chiquillos.

Allen y Lavi se dieron la vuelta al notar que Lenalee ya no iba a su lado. ¡Ahí estaba, y con la parejita que los había dejado medio ciegos y sin pan el otro día!

-¡Lenalee, no!-exclamo Lavi corriendo hacia ella para evitar que aquellos pequeños demonios la atacaran, Allen le siguió.

Los jóvenes se aventaron contra los "indefensos niños", tirándolos al piso.

-Jajaja ahora quien está en suelo ¿eh?-dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-¡Kyyyyaaaa!¿¡Que creen que hacen!-les regaño Lenalee pero no fue la única, varias personas (en especial mujeres) les gritaban que soltaran a los niños

-Pero…-intento explicar Allen aun sobre el chico rubio

-Ellos son…-lo que dijeran era en vano ya que los hermanitos empezaron a llorar de una manera enternecedora y por si no fuera suficiente el Debbito dijo entre sollozos.

-Me está lastimando…

-¡Atrápenlos!

-¡MALDITOS NIÑOS!-exclamaron los jóvenes al ser perseguidos por una muchedumbre enfurecida

Lenalee se quedo tranquilita en el mercado, aun frente al puesto de manzanas; ya esta estaba dispuesta a irse cuando una fuerte mano la agarro de la muñeca.

-¿Espero que puedas pagar eso?-le dijo un hombre con un peculiar bigote y el entrecejo muy…Muy fruncido.

-¿Pagar?

-Nadie me roba a mi-Malcom Leverrier la agarro con más fuerza aún.

-Usted.-tres guardias aparecieron en la escena

…

-oOoO Flashback OoOo-

_-Esta materia oscura es perfecta para esta clase cosas._

_El extraño personaje se encontraba en una especie de mazmorra con una bola de cristal en el centro, bueno más que una bola parecía un huevo…_

_-¿Puedes creerlo Lero?-le preguntaba el Conde a su sombrilla parlante_

_-Lero_

_-Ese chico de cabello blanco es el "corazón" que necesito…-comento mirando al chico de 15 años correr por su vida por las calles de Komuban-¡Guardias!-exclamo, tres hombretones entraron velozmente.-Necesito a este chico…_

_-oOoO Fin Flash Back OoOo-_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lamento la tardanza …No hay mucho que decir excepto que _**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER, SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO!BYE!**_


End file.
